


Here There be Mystery, and Dragons, oh My!

by germankitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Banners for two stories by rillalicious





	Here There be Mystery, and Dragons, oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon Wings and Flying Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952286) by [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/pseuds/rillalicious). 
  * Inspired by [In The Middle of a Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735987) by [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/pseuds/rillalicious). 



> **Disclaimer:** All things _Harry Potter_ belong to JK Rowling and associates; I only play in their sandbox and promise to handle all toys with care.
> 
> Picture credits in End Notes
> 
> Dear giftee, after looking through your work, two stories spoke to me the most. Then I couldn't make up my mind about which to choose, so I just went ahead and made banners for both. I hope you'll like one or two. :-)

_**Dragon Wings and Flying Things:** _

Floundering/clueless Godfather!Harry is adorable, Teddy is wonderful and BAMF!Draco just the best. Loved the inclusion of Charlie Weasley as a good, understanding friend. And who could resist putting dragons into a banner? Not me!

Speaking of the dragons ... the one in banner #1 is actually a Hungarian Horntail, and the one in banner #2 a Ukrainian Ironbelly (according to the Harrypotter Wikia). I just loved the colours, the shapes and general looks. I hope you'll forgive me? At least the one on the collage is the right species ...

Also, I regret that I couldn't find pictures I liked for either Charlie Weasley or (more importantly) Teddy Lupin, who's integral to the story. My graphic skills weren't up to changing a random person's hair colour, so I decided to go with what I actually _could_ do.

Banner #1

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/wRQUiF8)

Banner #2

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/RM41ffI)

Banner 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/lbgMS6O)

**In the Middle of a Mystery**

What I liked about this story was the post-apocalyptic feel, even though that's usually not my cup of tea at all. There were shades of the Camping Trip o'Hell® from DH, but with your own, unique spin; the desperation and bleakness of the characters and situation come through very well. And the slow burn of the burgeoning relationship between Harry and Draco is wonderfully drawn in a way that makes me want to read more in that particular universe. *hint, hint?*

Banner 4

[ ](https://imgur.com/el7pnCp)

  


Banner 5

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/iF5azOs)

Banner 6

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ut9jlOi)

**Author's Note:**

> **Picture credits:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Unless stated otherwise, all character pictures are taken from movie stills, were collected from various sources on the internet and I suppose ultimately are ©Warner Brothers Pictures. 
> 
> Dragon images on banners #1 and #2 found via the harrypotter wikia/Pottermore; the one on banner #3 was downloaded from a free wallpaper site. Tom Felton/Draco picture on banners #2 and #3 found via several posts on weheartit.com; unfortunately, no further credit was given.
> 
> Dark cabin in snow picture for banner #4 and #6 is a free download from pixabay.com; the picture of two men in bed and the Tom Felton headshot are from my own collection, stored two or more years ago. I apologize for neglecting to record credit for either. 
> 
> The blue background cabin picture is a free download from imageexplorer.com; the dead owl overlay from a Blogspot post on "Billy's Overlay". 
> 
> Collage templates by photojoiner.net; all other graphics, fonts and effects via lunapic.com
> 
> Copyright to these banners lies with me; they are a gift to rillalicious. Please don't copy without either her or my permission.


End file.
